<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey freckles by Haikyuusunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342202">Hey freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusunsets/pseuds/Haikyuusunsets'>Haikyuusunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista!George, Barista!Karl, College, Dialogue Heavy, Dream struggles with calculus, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pick-Up Lines, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuusunsets/pseuds/Haikyuusunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream stops for a drink before class and instantly falls in love with his barista, like we all have.</p><p>"Hold the sugar please, you're sweet enough for me."<br/>"That was terrible freckles."<br/>"Shhhhhhh"</p><p>George brewed his coffee with a condesending smile.</p><p>"GEORGEEEEE THIS IS SO BITTER."<br/>"I thought you said I was sweet enough for you?"<br/>"Goddamn you George I can't even argue with that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Uh, hi! I'll have an, uh, an iced vanilla latte with uh 6 shots of espresso?"</p><p>"Alright, can I get a name for that?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, Dream."</p><p>"Great, coming right up."</p><p>As George turned his back to get to work, Dream let his lips part in exasperation, why did he have to sound so damn nervous all of a sudden, and 6 shots of espresso? What is he? Insane? He looked so uncomfortable with nothing in particular while capturing the back of the pretty barista's head in a longing stare, before sheepishly looking away when said barista looked back at him with a confused look<br/>
before turning back to his work. The sound of a cup clashing with the counter brought him back from his trance as he stepped forward to grab it before rememberign he actually needs to exchange money for goods and services, and as long as this pretty barista was here it was definetely good, nay, great. </p><p>The sound of coins clicking against the dark stained wood, the soft music playing in the coffee shop, the subtle breeze swaying the leaves outside, soft brushes of fingers and stolen glances, Dream knew he would be back here, more often than even he would expect. And he wished he could stay longer, he really did, curse his morning classes, 'oh you've been getting up early for school all your life, 4 more years is nothing, sign up for the morning class.' That's the devil talking. </p><p>"Hey George?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh yeah, what's up Karl?"</p><p>"That dude ordered like 6 shots of espresso right? Damn."</p><p>"Yeah he did, didn't ask though, he probably pulled an all nighter working on an assignment or something like that."</p><p>"I see, and why were you staring at his back as he was leaving?"</p><p>"Huh? No I wasn't, I was just zoning out."</p><p>"Sure you were, anyways there's customers dude, get to work."</p><p>"Right, sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>And that became routine, day after day, Dream would walk in, looking startled as ever, as if the brunette was getting prettier by the day, always ordering an iced vanilla latte with six shots of espresso, always looking at the back of George's head with a bashful stare, only glancing to the floor or out of the window as soon as the Barista looked at him, before feeling his face heaten yet he still returned to the earnest, full of admiration piercing stare at the back of the boy's head, and then he wondered why he kept getting caught, he always looked blissful when brushing fingers with George and scrunched his nose ever so slightly before walking out of the cafe, while George 'just zones out' while watching him go.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Karl?"</p><p>"Yeah, did ya need something?"</p><p>"Remember my regural? Dream?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, your lover boy how could I forget, anyways, what's with him?"</p><p>"First of all he is not my lover boy by any means!"</p><p>"Of course, my bad, he's your dream boy."</p><p>"That was terrible and no he isn't. Any-"</p><p>"Sure he isn't." </p><p>"Will you let me finish damnit! Thank you, he keeps ordering 6 shots of espresso every day, that can't be healthy for him right?"</p><p>"Dude how the hell is he still alive?"</p><p>"Absolutely no idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Sapnap!"</p><p>"Dream! Where were you? You're late!"</p><p>"Oh I stopped by that coffee shop again, you know the one with the pretty barista Geo-"</p><p>"Yes the pretty barista George that you're so in love with but have no balls to talk to I know! Don't have to rub it in that I'm single."</p><p>"And that's where I'm getting at, you're bi right?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah."</p><p>"There's this other barista at the cafe, he totally looks like your type too, I think I've heard George call him Karl?"</p><p>"Ou, you've piqued my interest, go on."</p><p>"You should totally come with me sometime so you can like see him too and see if you like him."</p><p>"Aight okay, I'm down."</p><p>"Sweet, tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sounds dope, now move your lanky ass we're gonna be late to class."</p><p> </p><p>The familiar sound of the little bell over the doormakes the baristas turn to the door to greet the customers and a slight choked sound leaves Karl's throat before he nudges his elbow into George's sides for snickering. George waved softly before turning his back to make Dream's drink, not even waiting for him to order anymore. Karl shakes softly in his spot before taking a small step towards the counter, taking a deep breath before mustering up the courage to smile while asking for the shorter customer's order.</p><p>"Hi! How may I help you today?"</p><p>"Hi there! Uh I think I'll have a, actually you know what? Surprise me."</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want you to not like it,,,,"</p><p>"As long as you make it I'm sure that I'll love it."</p><p>"O-oh u-uh o-okay, a-and your, your name?"</p><p>"My name is sapnap but you can call me yours"</p><p>"O-oh"</p><p>The pair walks to a table, pulling out some books and sighing as the two baristas work quickly, while dream and sapnap struggle to figure out how calculus works, George walks towards them, placing a cup of coffee in front of each of them before walking back to Karl who is standing with his hands close to his chest, his face buried in them only being let out to throw reluctant glances to sapnap, who takes a sip of his brightly coloured drink before slightly choking on it as he sees his name written as 'mine' with a heart and Karl's number scribbled on, burrying his own face in his hands and smiling like a lovestruck idiot after swallowing his surprisingly delicious drink, he was gonna have to ask Karl what it was so he knows what to order, speaking of Karl he should probably shoot him a nice smile to know the whole situation went over well but when he turned back to where he was standing he saw the just as cute barista hopping up and down ever so slightly with flushed cheeks and his hands attached to George's sweatshirt, pulling him to the back, George only turning back to give sapnap a knowing look before letting himself be taken away.</p><p>"Dude! I got his number!!"</p><p>"Haha yeah, I noticed, you went beat red dude."</p><p>"Oh shit, you know what? It's whatever cause I'm so gonna get myself a date, unlike some other person I know who doesn't even have the guts to talk to his crush."</p><p>"Is this a personal attack or something?" </p><p>"Yeah, I thought I made that part pretty clear."</p><p> </p><p>"Man I can't believe you actually did that."</p><p>"What! He was cute,,, plus at least I gave him my number and he sure as hell seemed pretty intrested!"</p><p>"I do have to agree with you on that, he blushed so hard when he saw what you wrote on his cup it was so funny."</p><p>"Do you think he'll text me?"</p><p>"Hell yeah, have you met yourself? Of course he's gonna text you, and if he doesn't then let me tell you, he's the one missing out."</p><p> </p><p>Some yelling echoed in the breakroom which startled the two boys, interupting them in the middle of their conversation. </p><p>"DREAAM WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TIME I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY CLASS!"</p><p>"Hey hey calm down man, sorry, I didn't notice, go!" </p><p>"Shitt, okay okay, bye dude I'll talk to you after the test!" </p><p>Sapnap fumbled to leave some money on the table before grabbing his bag and running out, not forgetting to shoot a charming smile to Karl, making said boy swoon, watching him leave. </p><p>"And you made fun of me, hah."</p><p>"Oh shut up George."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you love me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dream you seem to be struggling."</p><p>"Yeah, calculus fucking sucks but I have a test today. May I ask, how come you're not working?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, my shift just ended but if you want I can help you, I'm pretty good at maths."</p><p>"Really?! That'd be great, thank you so much!"</p><p>"Perfect, scoot over so I can sit."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that hard but Dream seemed so focused on his work that it could be considered adorable, from the way that his lips were pursed, his nose was scrunched, and his seemingly yellowish to George eyes, were glistering in the sun like molten gold pouring itself straight into his heart, to the way he was constantly shaking his head softly to get his hair out of his face, he was probably thinking he needs to get a haircut but that thought shattered into pieces the moment George lost his self control and streched his hand out to tuck blonde hair behind his ear and straight after asking Dream a question he didn't even hear, like Dream didn't just short-cirsuit, like he didn't complete forget how to speak or comprehend the English language. </p><p>It was such a small touch that probably meant absolutely nothing to George, or so he thought at least, it was small, unimportant but it felt so intimate it was like his heart was swelling, it felt as if it was about to explode and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>Oh crap, his listening comprehension is back.</p><p>"Haha yeah sorry I zoned out for a second what's up?"</p><p>"Do you have freckles?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, why?"</p><p>"Oh I just noticed them cause the sun is lighting up your skin, no reason why, just askin, they're cute though,"</p><p>"O-oh thank you!" </p><p>"Of course freckles."</p><p>"Oh come on you don't have to call me that now."</p><p>"Maybe, but I want to. Now back to calculus, you said you have a test today."</p><p>"Right right yeah uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"Back again freckles?"</p><p>"Don't call me freckless."</p><p>"Sure, sure. The usual?"</p><p>"Awwwwwwww you remember my coffee order?"</p><p>"You order like a pretentious white girl with a caffeine addiction, how could I forget."</p><p>"Oh okay fuck off wow."</p><p>"Oh shut up, you love me, anyways, was that test hard?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! Not really, since I understood the material it wasn't thatbad so thank you so much! How can I repay you?"</p><p>"It's no problem, any time, and no need to worry about repaying me or whatever."</p><p>"So kind."</p><p>"Shut up freckles."</p><p>"You're mean."</p><p>"You like me mean."</p><p>"Asshole."</p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"My lovely barista."</p><p>"Thought so."</p><p> </p><p>After multiple conversations with sapnap, Dream thought that he might as well try to use pick up lines on George, I mean it worked for sapnap and Karl right? God they're stupid lovey dovey, who's rubbing in the fact that the other is single now huh sapnap. Plus if the pick up lines don't go over well he can always play them off as a joke right?</p><p> </p><p>"Hold the sugar please, you're sweet enough for me."</p><p>"That was terrible freckles."</p><p>"Shhhhhhh"</p><p>George brewed his coffee with a condesending smile.</p><p>"GEORGEEEEE THIS IS SO BITTER."</p><p>"I thought you said I was sweet enough for you?"</p><p>"Goddamn you George I can't even argue with that."</p><p> </p><p>And George was still confused as to how Dream was still alive, I mean after some time he learned Dream lives the typical college student diet consisting of coffee , pizza, pasta, instant noodles, some alcohol (drink responsibly :) ) now that he was of age, even more instant noodles, and no water at all. He was gonna have to cook him an actual meal at some point or something or Dream would die from a vitamin deficiency of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>"You know freckles, all that caffeine isn't really good for you, how the hell do you not have heart palpitations?"</p><p>"Who said I didn't?"</p><p>"Dude, how are you alive."</p><p>"I live to spite God."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, George!" </p><p>"Dream, good morning."</p><p>"You knoww, my coffee is hot, but you're hotter." ;)</p><p>"You're literally having an iced coffee, idiot."</p><p>"PLEASE, just let me hit on you in peace."</p><p>"Get better pick up lines and I'll think about it."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?"</p><p>"You can make it a challenge I suppose."</p><p>"Consider it done."</p><p>At least he wasn't giving up, this was gonna have to work at some point.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to start watching my caffeine intake, cause baby you make my heart palpitate."</p><p>"You just ordered 6 shots of expresso you asshole of course you have heart palpitations, I'm gonna get you a tea today."</p><p>"Oh, great, thank you for worrying!"</p><p>"Aw, of course freckles."</p><p>Goddamn that nickname, it always got to Dream, it wasn't as embarassing as in the begging but it was sure as hell just as effective, it made his knees week and his heart beat louder in his chest, or maybe that was the heart palpitations, he didn't know at this point but he didn't bothering wondering for too long cause it was time again for his favourite part of the time, the 'accidental', or was it even an accident anymore? I mean it didn't feel like it, finger brush.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey George, I feel like we have something brewing between us."</p><p>"That was a bit better I suppose but eh, try again, anyways here you go! I have your coffee ready already!"</p><p>Dream just sighed? Was he getting discouraged?</p><p>"Thank you, well, I gotta get there early cause I have to print out a project so I'll uh, see you tomorrow yeah?"</p><p>"Always"</p><p>Fuck fuck fuck, was George playing too hard to get? Wad Dream losing intrest in him? Was he just having a bad day? Oh God okay, he might as well try this.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey freckles!"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, hi gogy."</p><p>"I have no idea how you look so good pre-coffee."</p><p>"EH? GEORGEEE THAT'S SO URGH."</p><p>Dream couldn't help but sway on the balls of his feet, not daring to look back into George's eyes, how did this man even have him wrapped around his little finger like this.</p><p>"Oh how the turns have tabled."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Just, no, just don't ask. I don't know."</p><p>He sounds like a tea kettle when he laughs, so how has that become George's favourite sound? </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, two teaspoons? Lucky for you, I’m a pretty good spooner myself."</p><p>"Ouu freckless, is that an invitation?"</p><p>"wait that worked???"</p><p>"God you're such an idiot."</p><p>"WAIT! Sure it can be an invitation, I mean, if you want it to be...."</p><p>"Aw freckles getting shy now? How cute."</p><p>"Oh screw you George."</p><p>"At least buy me dinner first, here give me your hand."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>George's chest inflated and deflated visibly before he grabbed hes pen and started scribbling something on the back of Dream's hand, softly holding it in his own even if it was so much bigger than his, that was actually his favourite part and he can still remember the feeling of his heart fluttering in his chest so vividly you'd think it never stopped. When he finished he placed Dream's drink, that he had already made as per usual, in his hand and scurried to the break room in the back with his head hanging low and an unseen by Dream smile on his lips. On the back of his hand was an adress<br/>
and in small writing a 'pick me up at 8 &lt;3'. He didn't even notice Karl in front of him looking at his hand before laughing and high-fiving him. As Dream walked out George walked out of the break room, staring at shoulder blades that could belong to an athlete.</p><p>8 pm rolled around and the sound of an obnoxious doorbell rang throught both of their ears, before a barely audible (hi and thANK YOU TO AUDIBLE FOR SPONSORING THIS FANFICTION, AUDIBLE IS-) squeek of the door as both their eyes locked, not a second later did Dream compliment George.</p><p>"George,,, you look, you look so gorgeous."</p><p>"O-oh well thank you freckles! I could say the same about you."</p><p>"Why thank you."</p><p>Dream streched out his arm and George grabbed it with no hesitation.</p><p>"Shall we?"</p><p>"Cmon stop being so dramatic!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you must admit it was pretty fun, I felt like a teenager again."</p><p>"Yeah it was actually fun I can't lie about that, now come on let's go! I'm really excited about tonight!"</p><p>"So am I, I have a great evening planned out for us, including a picnic, ice cream and a walk on the beach so let's get going!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey freckles?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You know, ever since we started dating you haven't had any coffee, how so?"</p><p>"Oh uh,,,, this is embarrassing,,,"</p><p>"Out with it."</p><p>"Alright alright, jeez, I don't actually like coffee, I just panicked the first time I came into the shop cause you were pretty and just ordered the first thing that came to mind."</p><p>"Oh my God freckles."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey! how is everyone? I have a question, how do soe of you write like 10K+ word fics? I'm too lazy to drag out any plot for that long omg. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>